Decumbo Amor
by Mints-n-Apples
Summary: The life story of a scatterbrained novelist with some domestic violence issues and an exotic dancer with a crush that needs a new lover but is some denial. Sounds like the perfect couple, right? Some might disagree with you there...[Tifa Cloud Vincent]
1. Untitled

Oh dear! This is going to have my nerves on end! I tried writing a serious fan fiction a while back that failed. For those who haven't tried writing on of the 60 chapter fan fiction should try it!

At first you try to be good about updates…that's _IF_ the lovely viewers, such as yourself, bother reading//reviewing.

I want this to be a… You guessed it! I want this to be some sort of dramatic, hot and sexy, and adorable stories that when you start reading it you become engrossed in it. I'd hate to spoil things but I'll say this might, maybe be a Vincent + Tifa story ;)

Always, don't get your panties in a tangle because it's not entirely in-game. I changed it a little bit…try && see if you can find the changes

I guess this is where I should tell you that **Decumbo**** Amor** means **"falling in love**" in Latin. Pretty, aint it?

**

* * *

**

**Decumbo Amor**

(Chapter 1—Untitled)

The cool summer air blew against soft skin. The writer pulled the thick baby blue from under her criss-crossed legs to behind her back where she could wrap the woven threads around her naked arms.

Tifa Lockhart was a novelist that many readers were starting to discover.

Her most recent book "jk Junkie" about a spoiled teenager girl living on the streets by choice had given her new publicity and even Ofra Vintree, the richest woman on television, ask Tifa to have the book in her world famous book club.

Most of her writings were more on the sad side that seemed to captivate people.

But right now the writer that practiced martial arts was sitting outside on a small patio of the second story of her condo in a small brass outdoors chair with her blanket, lab top, and a hot cup of tea.

The woman was dressed in a black shorts black with very baggy grey sweatpants that wrote 'BLVD OF BROKEN DREAMS' in a messy white print. Tifa's skin had a nice summer glow to it from a recent vacation to Costa De Sol with Barrett, Marlene, Denzel, and Cloud and her silky brown hair had grown back to the small of her back but not quite to its originally length.

Her dark ruby eyes with long lashes stared intently into the sky; the plump pink lips were form into a pout as she thought, and a perfect features glowed blue from the computer screen.

The blank Word file stared back at her, mocking her with that annoying blue glow and the annoying 'Untitled' that was even more annoying that the emptness.

She let out a heavy sigh and shifted her position to stretch her toned legs. Finally she gave into her frustrations and aimlessly smacked the keys of the keyboard a few times before burying her face in the crook of her arm.

_"__Awet4g7kio; __jyrdvgta__rcgf__ tju6__" _the letters typed out on the document.

Tifa's eyes scanned the scenery below to the many people below. Her eyes scanned onto a man dressed in a fine black suit, tie and all. He was about mid 40's and was talking on his cell phone when an idea suddenly hit the girl on the balcony.

Her hands raced over the buttons on the plastic board.

_"I'm sorry but I'm going to __be late again, dear," the business man said as he scurried to the inn he was staying at. He sounded anything but sorry._

_"It's okay. I'm just sad that this is taking longer than you said it would! You know how I worry about you when you're out on business trips like this…" a feminine voice came from the other line._

A while later Tifa sigh in relief when she finished the short story. To sum it up the story was about a businessman that went away on a trip for the fourth time this month. Later the wife finds about the husband is going away on the trips to meet his high school girlfriend, completely forgetting his wife and kids at home. Even worse, the wife knew he was going out to meet the girl named Daisy. He smelled like her floral perfum everytime he came home. All the little housewife did was smile and bare it.

The brown haired girl stretched again and closed her eyes. 'Even if it is tiring, writing these short stories will help me become a better writer!' Tifa thought to herself happily as she took a long, slow sip of her tea.

But the twenty two year-old woman nearly choked her beverage when the door to the patio burst open.

The yellow light shined off of the blonde, spiky hair.

"Oh, Cloud! You scared me half to death!" Tifa sighed with her hand over the heart, as if to stop if her jumping out of her chest.

"Tifa? What are you doing out here? It's almost eleven o'clock, shouldn't you be in bed?" Cloud asked the dark headed beauty.

"I just felt like sitting out here for a change," Tifa said looking out into the city; she looked back into his ocean eyes, "I thought you said you couldn't make it home tonight."

Cloud grunt and walked to the patio table where Tifa was sitting, "Change of plans," he simply said. Then he suddenly had a mischievous smirk of his face and slammed the laptop screen and pressed the small glowing power button from 'on' to 'off'.

Tifa just stared at him in disbelief. "Cloud!!" she yelled desperately as her tried to snatch back her white laptop back from the ex-SOLIDER. However, Cloud simply slid it away from her reach and stalk behind her with that evil smirk.

"Cloud! You jerk! You just trashed something I had worked really hard! That took me forever to think of! I can't believe yo--!!" she was scolding until a cold hand brushed her hair away and a pair of warm lips found her ear and start placing light pecks into the sensitive lobe with a low hum.

"Cloud…," Tifa whispered and scolded as his light pecks became more passionate as he took her pierced ear and gently bite down on the sensitive nerves while letting out a soft playful growl.

The woman sighed in frustration as the kisses moved from her ear to her cheeks. "Cloud, I'm really not in the moo—, " Tifa was interrupted by a pair of familiar lips on her own. She just stared at Cloud but still let him simply give her a long peck on the lips. However she was surpised when her blonde lover boldly slid his warm tongue into her own mouth to search for something interesting to play with.

Tifa found herself dozing off from the heat coming off of his body and from simply being sleep deprived. That's when she felt Cloud's cool hand place itself on her neck and Tifa jerked her head away from his mouth.

"No, Cloud," Tifa warned sternly as she pulled herself up from the hard chair and groggily plucked up her computer. "I'm tired. I want to go to bed," and with saying that the dark headed woman walked back into the bright bedroom.

"Oh come on, Teef! It's been a long time since we've," he paused and scratched the back of his neck as he followed her inside but this time closing the door to their small deck, "well, you know…"

Tifa whipped back to look at Cloud. "I wonder why it's been months since we last had sex Cloud!" she stated rather loudly and place her white computer on a small wooden end table. She was tsleepy and tired of dancing around the real reason why she didn't want to really be with Cloud at the moment. She said she was tired and not in the ood but the reality of the matter was that Tifa was disgruntled with him.

While she jerked the heavy, cold covers of the bed Tifa felt Cloud presence behind her but didn't turn to look at him. Strong arms warped around her body and his warm breath caressed her neck. "Don't be like that Teef…," the blonde warrior cooed as he smiled into the silky long hair of the dozey novelist. He placed his larger hands onto Tifa's small waist and slide his hands down to her wide hips

**_((This is where I had to go into Notepad and paste this late part in because my Word isn't letting me type...Show mercy))_**

Tifa loved wearing large clothing when she was feeling lazy on days like this. It gave her the freedom and movement but still gave her coverage and kept her cool. The only problem with larger fitting clothes is that they easily fall from her body .

Cloud's hands gave the grey sweat pant's's waistband a light touch and the soft material slid dangerously low on her hips. He ran his rough hands of the two black elastic strings than stretched over her curves and just stood in that position for the longest time.

Tifa, beginning to get crankier with each passing moment, closed her eyes and her pink lips turned into snarl. She simply shoved her hand back into the body behind her. shoving Cloud back away from her a good couple of feet.

"I said not now, Cloud," she turned to glare at the dark blonde before quickly crawling under the think bedding. The fresh coolness of the sheets made her nerves and pores sighed. She laid her head on the softness of the large white pillow and rubbed her face into the feather hidden under layers of soft, silky fabric that smelled like lavender. She was already beginning to fall into a deep slumber.

No amount of the soothing lavender fabric cleaner could bring Cloud down from his frustrated state. He let out a low growl and the expression on the man's face looked like a wolf that had a kid whacking sticks at it.

When Tifa had her mind set that was it, especially when it came to sleeping.

Frustrated and angry, Cloud climbed into his side of the bad making sure to shake and bounce the mattress and bedding enough to disturb Tifa from her slumber. He laid down on his side, away from Tifa, and drifted into a light sleep with a annoyed look on his face.

* * *

(End of the Chapter 1!)

It took me out three days to right this! First my computer crashes and I have to spend an hour cleaning it out and rebooting it. And then it didn't save my first try at this story so I had to re-type it from scratch. And now my Word doesn't even let me type...It's weird...It says "This modification is not allowed because the section is lock".

So I had to write this last bit in Notepad then combined in the Documents.

DAMN YOU WINDOWS VISTA!!


	2. My Love Life

Oh dear! This is going to have my nerves on end! I tried writing a serious fan fiction a while back that failed. For those who haven't tried writing on of the 60 chapter fan fiction should try it!

At first you try to be good about updates…that's _IF_ the lovely viewers, such as yourself, bother reading//reviewing.

I want this to be a… You guessed it! I want this to be some sort of dramatic, hot and sexy, and adorable stories that when you start reading it you become engrossed in it. I'd hate to spoil things but I'll say this might, maybe be a Vincent + Tifa story ;)

Always, don't get your panties in a tangle because it's not entirely in-game. I changed it a little bit…try && see if you can find the changes

I guess this is where I should tell you that **Decumbo**** Amor** means **"falling in love**" in Latin. Pretty, aint it?

**

* * *

**

**Decumbo Amor**

(Chapter 1—Untitled)

The cool summer air blew against soft skin. The writer pulled the thick baby blue from under her criss-crossed legs to behind her back where she could wrap the woven threads around her naked arms.

Tifa Lockhart was a novelist that many readers were starting to discover.

Her most recent book "jk Junkie" about a spoiled teenager girl living on the streets by choice had given her new publicity and even Ofra Vintree, the richest woman on television, ask Tifa to have the book in her world famous book club.

Most of her writings were more on the sad side that seemed to captivate people.

But right now the writer that practiced martial arts was sitting outside on a small patio of the second story of her condo in a small brass outdoors chair with her blanket, lab top, and a hot cup of tea.

The woman was dressed in a black shorts black with very baggy grey sweatpants that wrote 'BLVD OF BROKEN DREAMS' in a messy white print. Tifa's skin had a nice summer glow to it from a recent vacation to Costa De Sol with Barrett, Marlene, Denzel, and Cloud and her silky brown hair had grown back to the small of her back but not quite to its originally length.

Her dark ruby eyes with long lashes stared intently into the sky; the plump pink lips were form into a pout as she thought, and a perfect features glowed blue from the computer screen.

The blank Word file stared back at her, mocking her with that annoying blue glow and the annoying 'Untitled' that was even more annoying that the emptness.

She let out a heavy sigh and shifted her position to stretch her toned legs. Finally she gave into her frustrations and aimlessly smacked the keys of the keyboard a few times before burying her face in the crook of her arm.

_"__Awet4g7kio; __jyrdvgta__rcgf__ tju6__" _the letters typed out on the document.

Tifa's eyes scanned the scenery below to the many people below. Her eyes scanned onto a man dressed in a fine black suit, tie and all. He was about mid 40's and was talking on his cell phone when an idea suddenly hit the girl on the balcony.

Her hands raced over the buttons on the plastic board.

_"I'm sorry but I'm going to __be late again, dear," the business man said as he scurried to the inn he was staying at. He sounded anything but sorry._

_"It's okay. I'm just sad that this is taking longer than you said it would! You know how I worry about you when you're out on business trips like this…" a feminine voice came from the other line._

A while later Tifa sigh in relief when she finished the short story. To sum it up the story was about a businessman that went away on a trip for the fourth time this month. Later the wife finds about the husband is going away on the trips to meet his high school girlfriend, completely forgetting his wife and kids at home. Even worse, the wife knew he was going out to meet the girl named Daisy. He smelled like her floral perfum everytime he came home. All the little housewife did was smile and bare it.

The brown haired girl stretched again and closed her eyes. 'Even if it is tiring, writing these short stories will help me become a better writer!' Tifa thought to herself happily as she took a long, slow sip of her tea.

But the twenty two year-old woman nearly choked her beverage when the door to the patio burst open.

The yellow light shined off of the blonde, spiky hair.

"Oh, Cloud! You scared me half to death!" Tifa sighed with her hand over the heart, as if to stop if her jumping out of her chest.

"Tifa? What are you doing out here? It's almost eleven o'clock, shouldn't you be in bed?" Cloud asked the dark headed beauty.

"I just felt like sitting out here for a change," Tifa said looking out into the city; she looked back into his ocean eyes, "I thought you said you couldn't make it home tonight."

Cloud grunt and walked to the patio table where Tifa was sitting, "Change of plans," he simply said. Then he suddenly had a mischievous smirk of his face and slammed the laptop screen and pressed the small glowing power button from 'on' to 'off'.

Tifa just stared at him in disbelief. "Cloud!!" she yelled desperately as her tried to snatch back her white laptop back from the ex-SOLIDER. However, Cloud simply slid it away from her reach and stalk behind her with that evil smirk.

"Cloud! You jerk! You just trashed something I had worked really hard! That took me forever to think of! I can't believe yo--!!" she was scolding until a cold hand brushed her hair away and a pair of warm lips found her ear and start placing light pecks into the sensitive lobe with a low hum.

"Cloud…," Tifa whispered and scolded as his light pecks became more passionate as he took her pierced ear and gently bite down on the sensitive nerves while letting out a soft playful growl.

The woman sighed in frustration as the kisses moved from her ear to her cheeks. "Cloud, I'm really not in the moo—, " Tifa was interrupted by a pair of familiar lips on her own. She just stared at Cloud but still let him simply give her a long peck on the lips. However she was surpised when her blonde lover boldly slid his warm tongue into her own mouth to search for something interesting to play with.

Tifa found herself dozing off from the heat coming off of his body and from simply being sleep deprived. That's when she felt Cloud's cool hand place itself on her neck and Tifa jerked her head away from his mouth.

"No, Cloud," Tifa warned sternly as she pulled herself up from the hard chair and groggily plucked up her computer. "I'm tired. I want to go to bed," and with saying that the dark headed woman walked back into the bright bedroom.

"Oh come on, Teef! It's been a long time since we've," he paused and scratched the back of his neck as he followed her inside but this time closing the door to their small deck, "well, you know…"

Tifa whipped back to look at Cloud. "I wonder why it's been months since we last had sex Cloud!" she stated rather loudly and place her white computer on a small wooden end table. She was tsleepy and tired of dancing around the real reason why she didn't want to really be with Cloud at the moment. She said she was tired and not in the ood but the reality of the matter was that Tifa was disgruntled with him.

While she jerked the heavy, cold covers of the bed Tifa felt Cloud presence behind her but didn't turn to look at him. Strong arms warped around her body and his warm breath caressed her neck. "Don't be like that Teef…," the blonde warrior cooed as he smiled into the silky long hair of the dozey novelist. He placed his larger hands onto Tifa's small waist and slide his hands down to her wide hips

**_((This is where I had to go into Notepad and paste this late part in because my Word isn't letting me type...Show mercy))_**

Tifa loved wearing large clothing when she was feeling lazy on days like this. It gave her the freedom and movement but still gave her coverage and kept her cool. The only problem with larger fitting clothes is that they easily fall from her body .

Cloud's hands gave the grey sweat pant's's waistband a light touch and the soft material slid dangerously low on her hips. He ran his rough hands of the two black elastic strings than stretched over her curves and just stood in that position for the longest time.

Tifa, beginning to get crankier with each passing moment, closed her eyes and her pink lips turned into snarl. She simply shoved her hand back into the body behind her. shoving Cloud back away from her a good couple of feet.

"I said not now, Cloud," she turned to glare at the dark blonde before quickly crawling under the think bedding. The fresh coolness of the sheets made her nerves and pores sighed. She laid her head on the softness of the large white pillow and rubbed her face into the feather hidden under layers of soft, silky fabric that smelled like lavender. She was already beginning to fall into a deep slumber.

No amount of the soothing lavender fabric cleaner could bring Cloud down from his frustrated state. He let out a low growl and the expression on the man's face looked like a wolf that had a kid whacking sticks at it.

When Tifa had her mind set that was it, especially when it came to sleeping.

Frustrated and angry, Cloud climbed into his side of the bad making sure to shake and bounce the mattress and bedding enough to disturb Tifa from her slumber. He laid down on his side, away from Tifa, and drifted into a light sleep with a annoyed look on his face.

* * *

(End of the Chapter 1!)

It took me out three days to right this! First my computer crashes and I have to spend an hour cleaning it out and rebooting it. And then it didn't save my first try at this story so I had to re-type it from scratch. And now my Word doesn't even let me type...It's weird...It says "This modification is not allowed because the section is lock".

So I had to write this last bit in Notepad then combined in the Documents.

DAMN YOU WINDOWS VISTA!!


	3. Boom Chika Wahwah!

Sorry it took me such a long time to update but I finally have a new Word back! And I have learned from my Notepad experiences that I am completely && utterly illiterate.

Reviews would be REALLY great…I usually not self-conscious about anything but when it comes to my writing I am ;;

This chapter will contain some...ahem…Graphic, (may I say?), material. So children, please skip this chapter. The last thing I'd want to do is warp our futures minds. I'mma perverted girl that loves her male strippers 

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Decumbo Amor**

(Chapter 3—Boom Chicka Wah-Wah)

"Yuffie, I _really_ don't want to go in here," Tifa pleaded and beg to the pretty young woman but nothing helped.

She had a strong grip of both of Tifa's wrist practically dragging her to the entrance. Who knew a girl that was barely 5'0 could be so strong?

"Yes, you do! Now c'mon!" Yuffie growled pulling Tifa another few feet to the neon building.

"T-Tifa?" A low voice stuttered.

The two brunettes looked up to see a bald man with sunglasses with his mouth agape, making his goatee look longer. He was dressed in a black suit, complete with tied.

"Rude?! Wh-what are you doing here? Where's Reno?" Tifa asked and stopped struggling against Yuffie's iron grip.

The Turk just stared at the taller beautiful woman with his mouth open, waiting to catch flies, until he found his voice. "I-uh-it's-I mean…uhm…! It's not what it looks like, really! I'm—I'm just the bouncer! Honest!" Rude's ear began to turn red from embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The way you're always with the red headed kid makes your excuse_ real_ believable. Are you going to bounce us or what Turk-y?" Yuffie snapped back. When did she get moody?

The bald man with pierced ears started to lean right and left before asking with a stern face, "I.D. please?"

Yuffie practically chucked it at Rude and he glanced at it before handing it but the Yuffie with a serious look. But when Tifa handed him her plastic card he took a little longer to memorize her personal information before slowly giving it back to her.

He opened the door to the two women. Before Tifa could think she was shoved into the club followed by a giddy Yuffie.

Tifa thought she would die right there and then.

Yuffie on the other hand had the largest grin on her face.

A two very tan and buff men came up to the two. One had short, wet brown hair with a cowboy hat and was dress in only extremely low blue jeans. The other man only looked about twenty with dirty blonde hair that looked stiff with hair gel and he was dressed in his tightly white-ies (Oh my).

"Are you here with a party, girls?" the brown haired cowboy asked with a seductive smile and came behind Yuffie and put his hand on the small of her back.

"Oh no, we're not. We just needed some hot guys," Yuffie said a grin at the stripper and leaned into him.

"How about we take you to a seat then?" The blond man in his underwear mirrored the older man and placed his hand around Tifa's waist. He must have been new here.

Tifa buried her face in her hands and felt her face was burning up. The brown hair curtained around her, making sure to block out the men that were parading around naked. She had never been so embarrassed in her life.

The two men sat the down by a long black stage the stretched through the club along with a bar and back rooms. The theme of the bar was a hint of ancient Greek. Large white pillars and other décor were scattered throughout the place.

Tifa kept her hands covered even though many of the men came up to her, flirting with her, trying to make her more comfortable. Phfft, like that would ever happen. One of the bolder men even tried to climb in her lap to give her a show but pushed him away to Yuffie, who was in heaven.

Tifa felt a small tap on her shoulder and peeped through her hands to see who had poked her.

"Tifa?! Hey, I've never seen you here before," a familiar voice came through the louder music.

"R-Reno?!?!" Tifa slammed her hands down to her sides beating the soft coffee colored chair she was seated on. Her jaw dropped when she saw her favorite gay friend at a strip club. A _male_ strip club! But when she saw what he was dressed in she became red and covered her eyes yet again.

The spiky haired man was wearing a tux collar, cuffs, and a pair of black leather dress shoes, and…only black underwear. So…Reno _worked_ here. At a…strip club….

Reno pulled at her hands so she'd look at him and he smiled at his friend. She reminded him of a sixteen year-old boy at a gentlemen's club for the first time with his dad. "Calm down, Lockhart. It's not like the first time you've seen naked men. I saw ya from the bar and brought you this, yo," he handed her a cocktail from his plastic tray.

A yell came from the neon bar and Reno started to walk away. "Love to chat with ya and all but I have a job now, yo. See ya!" Reno said over his shoulder.

Tifa looked over at Yuffie.

The girl was cheering as the man dance for her.

Tifa looked down at the drink Reno had given her.

The brunette shot her head back and drank all of the alcohol in a few gulps. How did she get into this mess?

**oOoOo**

The night had gone on and Yuffie was still in hog heaven of while Tifa knew she was going to hell.

They had brought out a few guys on the stage that dance seductively while the women tossed away their money at the wash-board abs and steel butts.

Tifa didn't even have a buzz yet after having three or four small but strong cocktails but still felt ashamed and embarrassed to look at anyone.

"Ladies! We saved the best for last this time! Please give a generous welcome for your favorite…Mister Valentine!!" the DJ screamed over the speakers.

Tifa covered her eyes again for the hundredth time that night. But she could see the bright red lights flashing on the stage.

"Tifa! Look at that!" Yuffie exclaimed. Tifa shook her head feverously. Yuffie sighed. If she would have known Tifa would be a bashful turtle then she would have taken her shopping on Cloud's credit card for revenge or her favorite ice cream parole.

Tifa jumped and squeaked when she felt finger play along her wrists but refused to look. It was probably another waiter or a wondering dancer looking for women that got their eye. The young, shy novelist had learned if she ignored them long enough, they would give up and move on to a very welcoming Yuffie.

"Look at me," a very deep voice rumbled next to her right ear that made her chest vibrated.

Tifa meekly dropped her hands away from her and watched her full lashes rise to see. Her body went limp and her eyes widen into a stare.

The man they called Mister Valentine was the palest of all of the men but his skin had no blemishes, scratches, or scars. It looked like he was wearing a simply henna art though. The skin was tightly wrapped around lean, long muscles that shined in the red light.

The exotic dancer wore black leather belts and black pants low on his hips, so low a bit of love trail hair peeked out.

Another feature about his pants that had her staring were how unbelievably tight they were on him.

He had long black hair the framed a beautiful manly face with perfect lips. When her eyes locked with his she felt she was in hell._ Burning in the heat_.

She stared and stared and stared until her lips parted open in awe. Sure, she had her share of handsome men. Cloud in her opinion was the best piece of meat that women drooled over. But none of them even compared to this one.

Mister Valentine flashed Tifa a smirk and placed his rough hand under her chin and placed his thumb on her pink bottom lip. He stared back into her blood colored eyes.

The moment never seemed to end through the thundering bass, flashing lights, and whooping women. ((Whooping? Woo-ing?))

But it did end.

It ended when Yuffie let out a "Boom Chika Wah-wah" and stuffed a paper bill into one of his belts.

They both look at her with a "what the hell do you think you're doing?!" look. But it was too late for Tifa when the Fabio-like man stepped back onto the stage and retreated back behind the platform with the two other dancers and the music ended.

Tifa stared at his strong back and tight leather pants walked away from her, frozen. Her full pink lips tingled where he had touched them.

"Woah! It's almost tomorrow! Think we should be headin' out. Don't cha think, Tifa?" Yuffie ask as she rose from the chair and grabbed her drink for one last sip.

"Y-yeah. I guess we should be going…," Tifa said still looking at the hidden space where the Mister Valentine had retreated.

(End of Chapter 3)

* * *

Who is this Mister Valentine? What will happen next?! 

I tried to keep it from getting smutty… Sorry if you think it is! I probably will stay away from the suggestive club thing for some time…maybe slightly in the next chapter…But after that I think it will die down.

I'll try getting the next chapter up soon 3

Review, review, review.


	4. Love Hurts by Tifa Lockhart

**Decumbo Amor**

(Chapter 4—Love Hurts by Tifa Lockhart)

As soon as Vincent made his way backstage he collect the money and carelessly tossed in into his black duffle bag and immediately grabbed a thin white button down dress shirt. He hated his chest being exposed. The scars were pulled out so many memories, so many nightmares, from his head.

He didn't chat with the many dancers as they talked and counted their money. The dark haired man just wanted to get of that place that sounded and smelled of nothing but sin and lust.

"Valentine!" a accent voice called out, "Get your ass back over here! Don't cha run off without talking to me!"

"I have been tolerating you all month, Reno. What do you want?" Vincent said annoyed.

"Phfft. Don't go playin' that game with me. I saw ya with the Tifa girl. I thought you were big on the no touchy, touchy rule," Reno chuckled, "I happen to have good connections with her if you're interested," Reno winked behind the taller man.

Vincent let out an unpleased grunt and shrugged.

Wow! Usually he'd just walk away without so much as blinking at the Turk. He took it as a good sign.

"She's taken," Reno watched Vincent slowly close his eyes, "but it could hardly be called a loving relationship. Constantly at each other's throats, yo. You'd have the change. By the way she was lookin' at you, yo, it wouldn't be too hard," Reno slapped the ex-Turk on the shoulder.

Vincent gave him a deadly glare. Reno quickly pulled his hand away. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing…

Then the dark man walked out of the building as silent as a soft breeze. God, what a freak.

Vincent walk through the dark parking lot to his black car parked in the blacked shaded of the tree in the midnight moonlight.

Vincent sighed as the body oils he used made the white shirt cling to skin uncomfortably. He shifted before pulling his keys out to start the sports car. There were days he hated his job and days a almost liked it. Almost.

Today's work was…different. He knew he wasn't allowed to touch the customers, just like how the customers weren't allowed to touch the dancers. That rule was rarely enforced.

There were shares of attractive to plan of regulars but none of were of any interested to him.

But tonight…

His perfect lips turned into a scowl. It was stupid to even acknowledge the woman that obviously didn't want to be there. Vincent's body had a mind of its own when he saw her covering her eyes innocently and her beautiful body.

He sighed as he came to a stop at the glaring red light. It wasn't like he would ever see her again anyways.

Vincent sped up on the bar Corvette with the canopy down to let the cool night breeze sweep into his skin's pores and silky black strands of hair.

Vincent Valentine was one of richer men in the small but busy town. Being a Turk brought in a great deal of money and being asleep for 30 years gave him an awesome amount of interest from the bank. On top of that, the nights he would thrust his hips a little for the desperate women any man could get paid $200-$400 dollars in a single night.

He drove up to his extremely small apartment on 14th Velvet Street. Vincent didn't need much space when he was by himself and never had visitors so why spend money on a big house and rooms of dusty furniture?

After parking his car in the cement parking building, walking past a man and pregnant woman climbing into the car in a rush and two dark men that deal to the crack whores and housewives, they made sure to keep their distance and only speak when spoken to when it came to Valentine.

His shoes clanked against the steel steps that leaded to the top apartment on the fifth level of the industrious building.

_Clank; echo, echo, echo._

_Clank; echo, echo, echo. _

_Clank; echo, echo, echo._

Vincent pulled out the only gold key on his key chain and inserted the key into the doorknob. The metal was cut into random but customized sharp, jagged that worked with the lock to open the door.

Flipping on the lights and walking inside he was relieve when the cool, damp apartment blew against his face. But as he was walking in on the hard wooden floor he kicked a small box packaging box. Picking it up to examine it the address read "VINCENT VALENTINE" in a sloppy, inky computer text. He set it down on a small black but modern table. Right now he just wanted to bathe.

His apartment was fit for his style. Who knew the under the cheap white plaster walls would be old, messy, and brown bricks? It definitely gave the tiny living room an older feel.

The apartment was small. It walked into his living room/office that had one large black couch with two large, comfortable red ones on the left and right wall, the right wall, however, had two large French doors on the stone wall that led to a bedroom. The floor was a dark, almost black, colored wood with a good size white rug where the couches were arranged.

The office was made of an open area set aside from the living room on the opposite side of the entrance. The large book case was connected to a matching desk.

His kitchen was separated by the dark marble counter. The kitchen was rather simple; a refrigerator, microwave, oven/stove, and a sink: all black and sleek and looking at each other in two lines of on the counter. At the end was another door that led to the same bedroom as the living rooms'.

The bedroom was taken over by a large red, black, and white king sized bed. The room was the color white again but had a large painting with his signature color skim.

Vincent walked further into his home to the bathroom, but this room with black tile with black walls. The large mirror dominated the bathroom that had a rather large shower with a door, a deep bath tub, and a sink.

Stripping himself of his black leather pants and white, oily dress shirt the man stepped into the shower. Vincent turned the on the shower the as hot as the water would allow and just stood under the boiling water, washing away dirt and grim.

He looked down at his chest and nearly gagged in disgusted. It was nothing but scars and discolored skin delicately draw onto the soft skin. Hojo had taken the pleasure to cut into his skin; drawing painful circles and curves as if Vincent's body was an art canvas.

He stood under the boiling water so long his skin turned red before he continued his washing.

Once Vincent was finished he stepped out of the shower in the steamy and suffocating bathroom to grab a towel and wrapped in around his lean but strong hips.

His wet feet padded against the black floor into the bedroom.

He thought about what Reno had told him backstage and pulled out a pair of black pajama pants and a black wife beater. When he had heard that long haired woman at the club was taken he was a little disappointed.

'Why should you? Of course that woman would have been taken already. There are a lot of women in relationships that still visited strip joints,' Vincent thought to him self in disgust.

Since when did he get hung over up over a pretty face and some silicone? He had Lucrecia. Even if she was really dead now he still had his only true love.

'I still have Lucreia…," Vincent thought to himself as he picked to open the brown package he had left laying on the table.

Ripping away at the wide tape and stickers he slid the item out of the cardboard.

A novel slid out into his left hand.

Vincent had forgotten he had ordered the book online. He examined the cover of it.

It was a picture of a brunette and a blonde haired man. The man had his arm wrapped arm the woman and the angel was as if one of the couple had taken it to post on their MySpace. The woman had a small smile on her lips, with a closer look he could she bruises on her neck, and the male had a smug grin of his.

The title was called "Love Hurts" by…

Tifa Lockhart.

Vincent stared at the name. The girl at work was named Tifa…But, so were probably 100 different girls in the town. Hell, it could have only been her name when she wrote books and her real name was Bertha Higgins.

He flipped the book around to look at the back. He was shocked.

So it was the girl from the club. She looked even more beautiful on the back on the book.

The Tifa girl was wearing a white sun dress and was sitting on a bright porch of an old, white house. The smile on her lips looked like it was fake, however. Maybe she didn't want to take the photo shoot.

Vincent plopped himself down on his couch.

**oOoOo**

_It was so cold. She thought she had found happiness, light, love._

_Staci cover her face as her boyfriend, Ben, pushed her to the ground. The frail girl hit the ground and sobbed. The tears __leaked from her eyes for the sake of her life._

"_Why are you so weak," Ben asked with stinging words. He took a stride over to her cowering body. His large hands reached for her neck as she lay there, shivering in fear._

_The blonde haired monster picked up Staci by her neck and slammed her against the wall. The shock of the blow stunned her as she stared at him with her large deer-like eyes when she felt her jugular being crushed slowly by the hand of her lover and attacker._

"_Listen to me and listen tome well you fucking bitch," Ben began, his grip not hindering at all._

"_You __**never **__say anything to Amy again. The next time I fucking see you talking to her I'll kill you."_

_Staci replied with a choke. How could he say these things? The other day she had confronted the Amy girl and discovered that Ben was having an affair with the tiny girl. And now she was being beaten for it. She felt guilty. If she had just left when she found out about Amy then she wouldn't be suffocating._

_Ben threw Staci to the ground, being sure her head of brown hair had hit the floor he spit on her in disgust. "I wish you were dead. You're nothing to me anymore," Ben smiled and crouched down to her level in the cold floor, "But you're so desperate for attention you stay. Just like the whore you are."_

"_You wanna know who Amy is? She's mine. I never loved you. I fucked her good and hard. And you know what? I liked it. The best fuck I've ever gotten."_

_With that he kicked Staci in the ribs, leaving sores spots and bruises._

"_I…I still love you…Ben…," Staci sobbed and crawled the at least prop herself up on her screaming arms. There wasn't anything true love could undo._

"_Of course you do you whore. But I don't. I never did. And I'll start loving you when hell freezes over."_

_She cried when she heard to door slam. Would he come back? Would he go to Amy? She didn't care anymore. He did his damage and he'd probably bait her back again, just like he did before, with sweet nothings and kisses. The result always put her at the bottom._

_Staci picked herself up, the bruises on her legs ached when the muscles under them moved and contracted. The lifeless, hollow doll struggled her way into the small bathroom with a zombie._

_The beaten woman looked through the wooden drawers when she found a small metal replacement wrapped in thin white paper. It was Ben's._

_It's true that we're all a little insane at times._

_Her long fingers torn at the paper and a replacement razor blade exposed its self. She wasted no time to push into deep within her palm and slide down on the side on the cold tile wall._

"_I couldn't hide it anymore. I never wanted it to be so cold. You just didn't drink enough to say it. I wanted you to at least say it, Ben. Did you forget how we were when we were young?"_

_The razor was pushed deeper into the nerves or muscles._

"_It's okay though, I still love you. You may not but it's okay. It's okay. Anything is better than being alone. It's better this way but I wonder what's wrong with me. What's the fuck is wrong with me?! I'm not beautiful. I'm not loveable."_

_The razor was now complete surrounded by broken veins and arteries, broken flesh and muscles._

_She felt a certain high feeling the numbness fade away. The blood flowed into a large pool. A beautiful pool of love and anguish stained blood poured over her thighs, stomach, and the tile._

It was almost one o'clock in the morning and Vincent was almost finished reading the book he order call "Love Hurts" by Tifa Lockhart.

He found her book very morbid and dark when it came to Staci's and Ben's relationship. How Ben had taken up a mistress but still kept Staci like a slave. Now she was pushed to the edge.

The detail of the book either showed great intelligence and understanding, or just flat out experience.

He read on.

Hours pasted.

He finished the book.

Vincent could see why people raved over the book. Its look into an abusive relationship made it candy to weak women that wanted to see how they see themselves.

He stretched his long legs before heading to bed.

(End of Chapter 4)

* * *

This chapter took days because I didn't have a clue on how I wanted to end it. Please put your input on it!

Suggestions, advice, flamers, requests, anything you want with the story tell me! I actually still haven't exactly put together the couple yet but I have in-the-relationship ideas…So it'll be slow until then!


	5. Coffee, Tears, and a Surpise!

Okay, now this is just ridiculous. Review? Please? Tell me you hate it, tell me to go to Hell, anything, just review!

I do have to seen a shout out to Midnightcatch, animefreak8292, && moomai for actually acknowledging the story.

I love **Midnightcatch **more because this certain awesome user decided to actually review. So send me a request//idea on what you'd like to see happen in the future : )

It's my little treat for the user that actually wanted to review!

By the way, I noticed I've been obsessing over the clothes && homes of the characters.

I have an excuse! All summer I've been watching fashion shows && home décor shows so it's rubbed off on me a lot…

_

* * *

_

_Did you know 1 out of 3 women experiences some sort of domestic abusive **daily** in the US and other countries? _

_Join the cause to stop it && stop beating your bishies && boy-bishies! No matter how much money they owe you..._

* * *

**Decumbo Amor**

(Chapter 5—Coffee, Tears, and A Surprise)

"Yuffie, you can drop me off at home," Tifa said from the passenger side of the car.

"You sure? You can always stay with me for the night."

"Yeah, Cloud is probably asleep by now."

Tifa looked out of the window. How could see do this? Tifa was a strong non-believer in love at first sight. She left out a confused sigh and laid her head on the cool window of the car.

"I still can't believe how hot that last guy was! Did you see his ass?!" Yuffie laughed.

"Yeah, I did," Tifa said quietly while closing her eyes. His butt was forever implanted into his mind.

"Are you okay Tifa?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired is all," Tifa lied. The truth was that, for once in her entire life, she thought of another man in such a sexual way who wasn't Cloud.

**oOoOo**

Tifa quietly stepped up on the steps of her condo. She was doing well until the opened the door and it made a high pitched squeak.

She froze.

A low growl came from the other room.

Her heart pounded in her ears.

A young brown and black rottweiler pranced out of the living room, snarling at the intruder.

"Shh, shh shh. It's okay baby. It's just me," Tifa cooed quietly and knelt down to the small dog to show him. The dog tucked his tail between his legs and put his ears down and walked over to cuddle, embarrassed from growling at his owner.

A soft snore came from the upstairs in the bedroom. Good, Cloud was asleep.

She padded her way up the other stair case, her heart pounding. She knew what would happen if he woke up and found out.

Tifa didn't bother going into the bedroom Cloud and her shared. Instead, she went to the guest room to sleep until morning. Tifa pulled off her warm clothes and tugged on and buttoned up one of Cloud's old and torn dress shirts. But she could hardly sleep between the thoughts of excuses to use the next morning and the dark man at the club.

**oOoOo**

"I want you," Tifa said in a low, husky voice.

"I know, it's written all over your body," a much lower voice chuckled. She didn't know who it was but she knew whoever it was she couldn't keep her hands off of his firm bottom (Oh my!).

The rest was in flashes, his lips, the way his body moved against her, the way his whispered in her ear, everything that the man did sent her higher and higher.

Then suddenly, her body jumped. The still-sleepy her body tensed up, thinking it was falling from the bed. Confused and in a daze she looked around the dark room.

'This isn't my room,' she thought to herself as her eyes adjusted to the room. Then Tifa remembered that she decided to sleep in the guest room and felt foolish for forgetting.

If she kept waking in the middle of the night with these dreams she would never fall asleep.

No matter how eager she was to have those nice little dreams again.

**oOoOo**

Drip, drip, drip!

The smell of coffee woke Tifa from her light sleep. The sun was up. Which means…

Heavy foot steps could be heard down stairs against the tile floor.

The long, messy hair looked ravished from tossing and twirling in her sleep. Tifa made her way down stairs to find Cloud sitting at the round kitchen table reading the paper. He didn't even acknowledge her when she walked into the kitchen slowly. That's when Tifa noticed that Cloud's leg was bouncing up and down at 100 miles per hour. Not a good sign…

The ruby eyed maiden went to the counter where the coffee maker sat. She busied herself by studying an orange, waiting for him to talk. Tifa looked behind her and saw his cup of coffee was almost empty.

'Maybe I can get on his good side first,' the woman thought to herself as she reached for the brewed beans.

"Did you sleep well last night, Cloud?" Tifa asked meekly as she poured him a cup. However, she didn't realize how much her hands were shaking, making the dark liquid splash over the brim of the cup.

"Where were you last night?" Cloud barked, still reading the ink colored paper.

"I—I was with Yuffie. I came home after you went to sleep. I didn't want to wake y—you so slept in the other bed," Tifa's healthy heart suddenly became stronger and faster as a chemical was released into her body. Her legs wanted to sprint all the way to the next Planet.

"'The other bed'? What, the other man's bed? You so stupid to think I'd believe that you were with Yuffie," Cloud sneered and crumpled up the newspaper.

"W-what?"

"You really think I'd fucking believe that? Who were you with last night? That guy at the gym, the scrawny ass kid from the park, or that guy at the grocery store you were flirting with all the time?"

Tifa stared wide eyed at him as he passed his accusations through the tense air.

"I…I wasn't with any _guy." _Tifa cringed when she realized that she was actually lying when she said that she wasn't with any men. "I was with Yuffie," she whispered it this time.

His chair scrapped against the floor and he pulled his hand back, pretending to smack her. Tifa didn't flinch. She just stared at him with large, frightened eyes.

Now she wished she had flinched just to please him. She found out to late, that he wanted to see her reflexes pull back from him.

Cloud pulled his hand back with a snarl again but this time he slapped her hard across the head.

"Don't hit me! I told you I was with Yuffie!" Tifa argued against her abuser and lover.

"Don't lie to me!" He grabbed her by her throat and thrashed her against the table hard.

"I was with Yuffie!!" Tifa felt a sob rise in her throat but choked it down.

"What is with you?! Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Cloud screamed at her again.

"Let go of me, damnit! Cloud!" Tifa tried to persuade. She wasn't a weak woman, everyone could see that, but Cloud could overpower her voice and his words and violence towards her were like shark's teeth in her heart.

"Don't swear at me you heifer!" he shake her once violently.

The blond haired man began to see red and warned Tifa to shut up by tightening his hold around her slim neck and pressing her harder against the wooden table.

"If you're such a big man; a big hero, then why don't you--you—Ohh!! you make me so angry Cloud!! If you would just listen to me and try to believe me!"

The ex-SOLIDER snapped. Cloud grabbed the pot of coffee that Tifa had placed of the kitchen table and poured its contents onto Tifa's chest. It stained her shirt white night shirt and burned her skin. He kept telling himself that she deserved it.

She let out a painful scream as the coffee boiled against the sensitive skin of her chest and splash onto the underside of her jaw. She let out a cry of anguish and pain as he smacked her across her firm, smooth cheek again and let her slide to the floor in a pool of coffee and tears.

That's when she heard the front door slam.

**oOoOo**

Vincent woke that morning to the ring of his cell phone on the bedside table. He groaned as he picked up the phone without reading the ID.

"Vincent? Hey! Guess what I have buddy?" Reno's voice came from the other line. Vincent, still half asleep, grunted in response.

"Tifa left her coat at the club. I picked it up and left it at your door last night at like 6 in the morning, yo. Perfect chance for ya to meet her!"

A long pause…Reno took it as Vincent wasn't even interested in his friend. "…I don't know where she lives." But hey, he could be wrong sometimes.

"Church View Avenue. The only condo with a wolf statue on the stoop and a flower garden. Can't miss it."

And with that Vincent closed his phone and stretched his arms and arched his back. The man pushed himself off of the large, soft bed and dressed in a black button down shirt, dark jeans with a red design on the right leg, and his favorite black dress shoes.

Vincent looked in the mirror, his red bandana and golden gauntlet lying limp on the table. He picked up the cloth and wrapped it around his unruly hair and attached the armor to his arm, just in case.

After grabbing a bite to eat Vincent opened his front door and saw the slim-fitting, fashionable red coat sitting helplessly on his door step.

Vincent picked it up with his flesh hand and was surprised when the coat was actually heavier than it looked.

'It's just to return a lost item to a person. Nothing special, nothing to make an event out of,' Vincent thought to himself as he walked to the street where the woman lived. Ever since he had awaken from his sleep when had spent less time driving and more time walking to clear his mind.

Why had he all the sudden start taking suggestions from _Reno_?

But his subconscious mind was making this an event.

**oOoOo**

The condo with the flower garden and wolf statue in the front yard, there it was. Staring Vincent Valentine, the man most people thought was the devil of darkness, down into the pavement.

The dark man sighed and opened the small white gate to the home. It looked rather welcoming with the foliage around the squished house. The lone stone wolf sat staring down into the small garden of yellow and white flowers.

Valentine took a step onto the stoop to the front door and nearly jumped out of his skin when the warm welcoming jumped against the side window.

The rather small rottweiler jumped against the window and barked and whined very loud at the intruder. The animal even started to jump around in circle, wanting to go outside to…_greet_ him.

But the living house alarm didn't stop Vincent from going up to the door and pressing the small glowing button on the door frame with his long golden talon. A loud musical ring could be heard inside the house.

Vincent watched the dog go silent for a second and its head perk up at the familiar sound and let out another howl. The pet didn't seem too intelligent…

"Bruiser, Bruiser! Come here boy!" a female's voice could be heard along with a high-pitched whistle.

The too-big-to-be-a-puppy-but-too-little-to-be-a-adult dog smiled and danced around wanting to pounce on the guest.

The part-time exotic dancer swallowed a hard lump in his throat as he saw the door knob slowly twist.

It was just a coat that this innocent woman left at a house of sin. Why should you be nervous?

**oOoOo**

Cloud usually went on a ride to his past mistress's grave when they had a fight like that.

Tifa left out a heart breaking sob and curled up under the table were Cloud had attacked her. The young novelist and part-time bar tender wanted to be with Cloud ever since they were young and now that she had it she didn't want it. She wanted to leave, to run away and never see Cloud again. But where would she go?

The long hair stuck to the tears and the coffee that now making her cold but the string of the hot coffee still pulsed red.

Tifa had loved her blond hero for so long. He had been her first actually boyfriend, they even shared their first kiss together when they were young. However when Cloud found out that Tifa wasn't a virgin when they first slept together he looked angered and shocked at her. Though, he didn't say anything at the time.

That was only the first sign…

Tifa dropped her shoulders and smiled to herself. "It's okay, Tifa! He just needs a little alone time. When he comes back he'll be happy again," she said aloud to cheer herself up.

With that she picked her shaking body off the ground and went to go shower.

**oOoOo**

"Hello? Sorry about him, he thinks everyone that rings the door bell is his new best friend," Tifa greeted and apologized to the dark visitor at her door. She couldn't quiet get a good look at his face because she was trying her best to keep her dog, Bruiser, down from getting his paws on the man. Maybe taking the almost-adult dog on five mile runs every morning was making him too strong…

Her skin glowed and her hair had a healthy shine, results of a recent shower. She was wearing a dark yellow short-sleeved hoodie that exposed her midriff, army green capris with a large creamy color belt around her hips, a black pair of sneakers, and a red wristband with a large star sewn into the cloth.

Vincent let out a dark chuckle at her comment, "Hello. And that he is quit alright. I believe you left this," he held up the red leather coat, "somewhere last night." He sounded calm but the truth was that his heart was becoming faster and faster each passing second.

When she heard the extremely low voice say "somewhere last night" her body heated up with a wave of heat and broke out in a cold sweat as if she had been caught doing something wrong. Wine colored eyes rose to meet vibrant blood colored ones.

That's when she realized who it was that returned her forgotten coat.

(End of Chapter 5)

* * *

I watched a lot of PSA domestic violence videos to write this. Very interesting, go on YouTube and look it up! Also, Tifa's outfit is from (oo1). I hoped you like it so far! 

Did you get the Church View Avenue, wolf, and flower thing:D Little things like that :3

Also Tifa strikes me the type to have a bad ass dog like a rottweiler.

Will they get together now? Will Cloud find out? What will happen next?!


	6. OoOAuthor NoteOoO

I apologize for the horrible updates! School sports consume me though. 

I have some other reasons also:

1) My Word is down...Again. We'll see what happens with that.

2) I have writer's block on what happens in the next chapter.

To moomai: I don't know what's wrong with 'My Love Life'. I'll see about reposting the chapter later for you (I can e-mail you the chapter personall if you want to read it that bad).

_MAYBE, MAYBE, MAYBE_ I'll have another few chapters up during Labor Day weekend...**MAYBE**.

Until then you can flame me D


End file.
